A. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to orthodontic brackets and, more particularly, to an orthodontic bracket wherein an opened channel, which receives an orthodontic wire, includes means to cover said channel. The cover means can be opened to allow a fast and easy insertion of the orthodontic wire into the channel and can be closed to block the wire from going out of the channel.
B. Description of the Related Art
Orthodontic brackets are well known in the art. Prior art brackets are cemented over the teeth to receive a tensioned wire and act as strength transmitters to move and align the teeth to a suitable aesthetic and functional position.
Normally, most of the existing bracket designs do not allow a simple installation of the orthodontic wires. Additionally, in some of said designs, the wires tend to go out from the bracket causing problems in the orthodontic treatment.
In view of the above mentioned problems, some bracket designs have been suggested which include means to cover the channel wherein the orthodontic wire is housed, which cover means can be opened and closed to easily insert or remove the orthodontic wire from said channel.
Examples of said brackets are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,269,681, 5,322,435, 5,516,284, 6,368,105, 6,960,080, 6,960,081, 6,964,565, 7,210,927, 7,210,928, 7,234,935, 7,419,375, 7,674,110, and in the following U.S. patent applications: 20040209219, 20070243497, 20090298003, 20100055636.
However, these brackets, due to the particularities of their designs, there is the possibility that the means to cover the channel of the bracket open and release the wire because they do not include reliable blocking or gripping means, if they include them.
In view of said problem, applicant developed an orthodontic bracket wherein the opened channel which receives the orthodontic wire includes means to cover said channel, which cover means include blocking means to avoid opening of the said cover means to avoid the wire leaving the channel.
The blocking means act directly on the means to cover the channel, resulting practically impossible to open said cover means unless said blocking means be retired, which blocking means are actuated by means of a spring element maintaining them in place, by which the possibility that the means to cover the channel, open and the wire leave the channel, is practically inexistent.